


The Canary and the Vulture

by Twentyonebees (Big_alpha_wolf)



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Avians, Fluff, M/M, Trench Era, everyone has wings, wing color/species dictates social rank, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_alpha_wolf/pseuds/Twentyonebees
Summary: Josh comes to rescue Tyler, or Clancy as he’s known, from the Bishops and Dema. Can the two survive long enough to get to the Rebellion?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How wings control the society of Dema  
> ——————  
> Everyone has wings. Let’s get that out of the way first. Next depending on the color of your wings or the species they’re based after shows pretty much your social class
> 
> Social pyramid  
> (From highest to lowest)  
> ——————  
> Canary: highest rank and is regarded as royalty. Joshes species
> 
> Crow: just below royalty, contains pastors, dukes, and dutchess’. Brendon and Dallon’s species
> 
> Barn owls: this class consists of Knights, nurses, doctors, and generals. Pete, Patrick, Andy, And Joe’s species
> 
> Vultures: by far the lowest rank, consists of any type of laborers and craftsmen. Tyler’s species

Life was as it always was. Clancy woke up to the sun rising in the west and went to sleep long after it set in the east, always after a long day of working east of their settlement, far away from the "bad place" as Dema, their ruler, called it.  
It being Trench. He always stayed silent and hid behind his gray-black wings. 

A vultures wings.

The lowest rank of course.

He was born to vulture parents and was destined to find a vulture wife and have vulture children, his children would be hated for their wings, just as he had. A vicious cycle really.

He was content to stay silent until one day.

That one moment.

He saw a man at the top of a hill looking down upon him as he carried out his job of making sure every yellow flower was destroyed, ordered by Dema. He did this because yellow was a sign of hope.

Hope was a myth here.

 

He stared at the man. This man had a giant yellow X across the front of his coat and a yellow bandana.

His wings were yellow as well.

Clancy stared at this strange man as he opened his wings as a sign of peace. Clancy followed, but was quickly startled and scared as the man began barreling down the hill, his wings flapping slightly to give him speed.

Clancy saw tears in his smiling eyes as the man launched himself at the gray-winged prisoner, tackling him to the ground.

Clancy was petrified as the man hugged him with his sunflower wings.

"Tyler...I missed you so"

Clancy was confused. Who is Tyler? He's Clancy? This man must be making a mistake

"Who are you? Who is Tyler? Im Clancy, you're mistaken. Surely you must be."

The mans face fell. He stared at Clancy.  
(Tyler, a voice in his head said softly)

"You don't remember me? You don't remember us? Hometown? Oh Tyler"

Clancy stared at the mans face. His bandana had fallen. He seemed so familiar, scarily so...

"Who are you"

Clancy repeated, clearly registering something. The man smiled and started explaining.

"I'm Josh, you're Tyler. You had just accepted to be my boyfriend when they took you. They being the Bishops. From what I heard from spy's it took them years to break you enough to fuse those damned wings to you. And now im here to save you."

Something clicked in Clancy's mind. As if a dam in his head suddenly burst creating a tidal wave of memories"

"Tyler. My name is Tyler! I remember! Josh I remember you and hometown and all our friends, Brendon and Patrick and everyone!"

Josh grinned wide before kissing his boyfriends forehead and pulling him off the ground.

"We should head out before Dema realizes"

Josh states, grabbing Tylers hand, the shorter of the two pulls out of his grasp and steps back a bit pulling his wings close as he stutters

"W-wait Josh I-Im scared, what about Trench? What's there?"

Josh smiled understanding his apprehension.

"Its ok Ty, the others are waiting at Trench, we need to get going im their leader and I've already been gone to long"

Tyler nodded and took Joshes hand again and started to jog with him over the hill to freedom

What they failed to notice was the red cloaked figure on a beautiful white horse watching them from the crest of a nearby cliff...


	2. Our wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler learns more of what he's forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more AU lore in this chapter   
> (ง ˙o˙)ว

Three days had passed.

Josh and Tyler were only about thirteen miles from Hometown now. It would take less than a day to get there and meet the others before heading to Hometown.

Tyler was scared and exited 

He had so many questions. But mainly about their wings.

"So what did you mean when you said our wings are 'fused' to us?"

Josh looked up at the sky, then the ground, then Tyler.

"Most people there were taken, they were human. They make us different so even if we do escape we can never go back to the way it was. Its also an easy way to rank us and keep track of whos who. But some are born with wings. I was"

Tyler cocked his head, he thought fledglings were born with wings. Josh saw his confusion and formulated an answer.

"Ever wonder why you never see a woman with her new baby? Its because they're taken as soon as they're born and get wings burned to their backs. I used to prepare the wings to be attached to the poor things, the screaming still haunts me."

Tyler grimaced. He got a snippet of a repressed memory. White hot pain shooting down his spine, sob-choked screams ripping through his throat. He quickly repressed it again before asking he's second question.

"So you mentioned you were born with your wings, how? And why are they yellow? That was the the color of royalty before dema. Before the bishops went bad."

Joshes demeanor suddenly changed, he glared at the ground kicking a small blue-gray stone

"My father was Vetomo. My mother was human, In royal speak Im a bastard. They dumped me in Trench, hoping I'd die, I'll bet they didn't expect me to lead a rebellion."

Josh and Tyler smiled at each other before bursting out laughing. The sudden outburst startled them both though they continued until they were sitting on the ground leaning on each other still giggling.

Josh looked at his boyfriend. His boyfriend who he could finally hold again after 158 years.

"I missed you so much"


End file.
